


Caught in the Coils

by Goatcuts_goatcuts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Criminal Edge, Criminal Red, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), lamia sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatcuts_goatcuts/pseuds/Goatcuts_goatcuts
Summary: Running from the police is no fun, and neither is finding a pissed off skeleton. Red just so happens to be the luckiest monster alive right now.The luckiest monster indeed.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Caught in the Coils

**Author's Note:**

> First work for undertale, waited awhile cuz I was too lazy lmao. Basically Red is a big and bad (short and bad) mafia boss that happens to find a rare species cuz his boner for being chased was bigger than his brain. 
> 
> You know, watching Rango (or Toy Story) while writing this didn't help but listening to Careless Whisper on loop did??????????

A bullet flew past Red’s cheek, the police behind him yelling as he ran. His short, stocky frame catching on all the low hanging branches and bushes, his suit tearing with each branch he hits. Edge ran in front of him, his long strides outpacing Red’s as he tried to keep up the larger skeleton. 

Red stumbled, his magic reserves low from using it to get away from the police. Black spots crowding his vision and he trips over a jutting root, slamming his skull into the unforgiving ground with a grunt. The short skeleton lays there, groaning in pain as the police behind him start to get closer and closer as they stomp through the thick foliage. He’s yanked up by his brother and tossed into the underbrush, landing awkwardly on his arm.

“B-boss,” Red whispered, watching as his brother continued to run, leading the officers further into the woods. With the yells of the officers fading away, it grows quiet, as quiet as the woods can get in the summer. Red pushes his arms under him and winces, a burn radiating through one of his arms. 

“Can’t even ge’ a fuckin’ break...heh.” He crawls to his knees, cradling his left arm with his other as he plops down onto the ground and leans against a rock. The short skeleton leans his head back, the rock moving beneath him as he closes his eyes. 

‘Wha’ the hell…?’ Red squints up and sees two white, dots of light staring down at him, the rock he was leaning against starting to wrap around his body. He starts struggling against the coils scratching them and seriously debating on biting them before he’s lifted up and bound by the dull, muscular body that held him up to the creature's face. 

Reds eyes widened as his eyelights shrunk to pinpricks as he saw the creature in the dim moonlight. A skeleton, or mostly, with a thick and long snake like body that was hugging him a little too tight for comfort. Going limp in it’s hold, Red started rattling, the noise echoing through the woods softly as the thick body of the bigger skeleton tightened further. A quiet hiss escaped the snake like creature, it’s tongue flicking out and dragging across his sweat slicked skull, making him shiver. 

“Ge’ the fuck off me ya freak, before I shoot ya in dat thick skull of yers,” the smaller skeleton growled, the other not even phased by the threat. It flicked its tongue against the crook of his neck and huffed, making Red blush and stutter. 

“W-what the..! G-get the f-fuck off!” He struggled against the other skeleton before falling limp once more after another minute. The bigger skeleton flicked its tongue against his neck again and bit him. Red yelped before his vision slowly went black, the last thing he heard was a deep, smooth voice whispering against his skull. 

“You smell familiar.”

Waking up was a pain in the ass, his eye felt glued shut and his mouth dry, a dull ache building on the side of his neck. Groaning as he sat up slowly, stretching his back and running his fingers over his throat. His pointed fingertips brushed over two little dent-like holes that were still wet with marrow and gasped at the pain shooting up into the back of his head. Squinting in the darkness, he stood up shakily, holding his uninjured arm out and brushed up against a rib cage that was accompanied with a hiss and two glowing eyelights that jerked towards him. 

Red yanked his hand back, falling to the ground and scooting backwards until he hit a wall of what he assumed was a cave. 

“Stay back,” he grunted, “Or I won’ hesitate, bitch.” He glared up at the pair of eyes, sneering in disgust as he saw the rest of the dimly glowing body that the pair of eyes had. 

“I could’a let those people take ya.” The larger slithered closer to Red, “I let ya live this long.” A wide grin grew on the other's face, his scales scraping against the uneven ground. Red looked up at the other with a gleam of fear in his eyes, gulping as that grin grew wider. 

‘Fuck, this guy is going to kill me!’ He thought, glancing around nervously before a thought popped into his mind. He looked up once more to the skeleton hovering over him with a hungry gaze before- 

“P-Papyrus! Yer b-brother righ’...?” The skeleton paused, his hungry gaze turning into a confused expression, gaping at Red before it morphed into a vicious glare before he grabbed Red’s neck and pinned him against the wall. 

“What?” The large hand was squeezing his throat, choking him and aggravating the wounds on his neck further. 

“Y-yer-” Red choked, gagging slightly, “Brother...Papy-” The bigger skeleton got in his face, close enough to feel the growl build up in the other chest. Letting out his own, choked growl got his skull slammed into the unforgiving, rocky wall. 

“Where is he?” The hand squeezed even harder until it felt like his vertebrae were going to snap off. Red gripped the clawed hand, gasping for air as he tried to speak before he fell to the ground onto his injured arm, wheezing out in pain. 

“Fuck!” He croaked, rolling onto his back with a pained gasp. Blinking through the tears he glares up at the other skeleton. 

“Go ahead, k-kill me you snakey bastard,” he grins, his golden tooth gleaming in the light coming from the other skeleton’s brightly glowing eye, “But yer never see yer bro again!” Red cackled, taking delight in the desperation in the others' expression. 

“Or ya can let me live, and I'll give ya yer bro after ya help me…” He watched the other scowl, turning his gaze to the ground closest to him.

“Yer got a deal sweetheart?” Red teased, looking back up at the snake, smug as all hell. He knew that there was no way the snake wouldn’t take the deal and best of all, he would get a whole lot of muscle on his side.

The other looked at him and stared, those piercing eyes studying his before he hissed and turned away, slithering to the other side of the cavern. 

“You won’t leave? You promise to get my brother back to me?” The other hissed once more, not turning to look at him while his voice quivered. 

Red flinched, sweating as his eyes bore holes into the bigger skeletons back, studying the patterns on them. The coils didn’t have many patterns, and when there was a darker coloration, it was a murky dark blue blob with no distinct shape running along the spine and sides. 

Deciding quickly, he grumbled, “Yeah yeah, I promise you’ll get yer bro, after, ya help me.” Red watched the others long body curl around into a little ball and relax on the ground. 

“Before ya get too comfortable, what’s yer name,” He grumbled, laying down to rest his neck and his injured arm before squirming to get comfortable on the hard ground. The shorter skeleton closes his eyes, about to doze off before he hears the snake speak once more. 

“Sans.”

“Name’s Red, an’ don't ya forget it.” Red purred, chuckling as he lets sleep claim him, his dreams filled with his brother and dull blue coils just out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> A vine reference in there for ya, didn't even notice till after going through this :)
> 
> (also how do you spell eyelights cuz i've seen a couple different ways and idk which one looks better XD)


End file.
